


The Triangle

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Series: B I N G O [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha Brendon, Alpha dallon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Finger Sucking, Fingering In Public, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kinda at first, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Brendon, Rimming, Unrequited Love, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Brendon notices Dallon staring at Patrick. A LOT.





	The Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Daltrick or Brentrick so here's both. There's probably a few mistakes in this one, I just really wanted to have something out. I'm trying to write more but I don't know. We'll see how that goes.

Dallon’s crush on Patrick was probably the most obvious crush Brendon had ever seen. The way he’d stand close to Patrick, always touching him in some way, shape, or form. To everyone else he just seemed friendly towards him, but Brendon knew Dallon. And Dallon was never /this/ friendly. It didn’t particularly bother him, and he wasn’t jealous, if anything he thought it was a little amusing the way the alpha followed his boyfriend around like a puppy. At least it was until the party.

The music was a little loud and Patrick and Dallon were drunkenly dancing on the floor, giggling and moving their bodies like they didn’t have a care in the world. Brendon takes a sip of his beer, normally he’d be the same but he was curious as to what Dallon would be like around Patrick with a few drinks in his system. The omega leans against him and the alpha’s arms go around him, hand only slightly up the back of his shirt. They swayed back and forth and Patrick’s arms hold him around his stomach while he takes another drink of his drink. But Dallon was looking down at him, the hand on his hip holding a little tighter and the other in the blond hair, pulling him closer. His head rests atop his and his eyes close as his body relaxes and while Patrick doesn’t seem to notice, Brendon does. Dallon wasn’t just crushing on him, he was in love with him. It wasn’t until Patrick looked as if he was about to pass out that Brendon takes him home.

Patrick doesn’t remember anything about that night, and Dallon says he doesn’t either. Brendon knows he’s probably lying but he doesn’t push him into admitting it. He can’t stop thinking about the man being completely relaxed around his boyfriend though and decides he doesn’t want to think about it too much. The next time they go to a party he limits Patrick’s alcohol intake and waters down almost anything he drinks. He knew that whatever happened this time he wanted Patrick to remember anything and everything.

“Brendon,” Patrick says in the voice he used when he wanted attention.

“Yeah, baby, what is it,” he asks.

He leans up on the tips of his toes, “I’m really wet right now.”

He raises a brow and Patrick looks up at him before taking his hands, “will you kiss me?”

He gives him a small peck on the lips and Patrick shakes his head, “not there.”

Brendon soon understands and takes Patrick into one of the bedrooms, locking the door. The blond’s quick to lay at the end of the bed and move his hips from side to side. Brendon’s reaching under the skirt and pulling them off. He licks a long line up the inside of his thigh before his tongue touches the slicked hole. Patrick moans softly and closes his legs slightly before he’s opening them wider. The alpha’s on his knees, arms under Patrick’s to comfortably keep his legs apart.

Patrick hums and reaches down to grab at Brendon’s hair. He’s only pulling at it for a second until he’s running his hands through it slow, smiling, “I love you.”

Brendon smirks and kisses up his cock before sucking it into his mouth. Patrick moans again softer than before until he lets out a loud one short after the fingers are shoved into his hole. He curls them and makes sure to hit the spot in him occasionally. The alpha pulls back and kisses his hip, “I love you too, baby.”

Patrick’s grabbing tighter again when he sucks him back into his mouth. He lets him buck his hips up and moan all he wants while he fingers him. And when Patrick cums he makes sure to lick up every drop. Before Patrick can get up and go to the bathroom Brendon forces him back down.

“I have to clean up my legs,” he tells him.

“I got it,” he says back, licking the slick from his thighs.

He smiles and plays with the dark brown hair, “that tickles.”

He kisses his thigh, “yeah?”

He giggles and tries not to squirm too much. When the alpha’s done licking him clean he slides the underwear back up and kissing the exposed sliver of skin under his shirt before giving a gentle peck to Patrick’s nose, “all better?”

He nods and sits up, kissing Brendon once until they hear a shout from downstairs, “spin the bottle! Everyone get in the circle.”

“I wanna play,” Patrick says, excitedly.

“If you wanted to kiss you could have said, I would have kept going.”

“I like playing, you never know who you’ll kiss. Plus it gives you a chance to see who’s a bad kisser and who isn’t.”

“You wanna kiss other alphas,” he asks, quirking a brow.

“Like you don’t want to kiss other omegas?”

“I can honestly say I’m not that interested.”

“You know,” he says, standing, “I might end up kissing an omega.”

Brendon smiles and shakes his head, “fine. We’ll play one round and then we’re leaving.”

He claps and rushes downstairs. They sit in a circle, and this time Dallon doesn’t sit close to Patrick. He sits across from them and when he meets Brendon’s eyes his smile falls slightly. He looks a little guilty but shakes it off and turns to watch as the bottle spins.

“Remember, the kiss has to last at least five seconds,” Gerard says.

Brendon wasn’t too focused on the others but he paid attention when it was close to Dallon’s turn. He watches as Josh is pulled into Frank’s lap and kissed hard. Josh makes a surprised sound and reaches up to hold onto the front of his shirt. The hands resting on Josh’s hips start to slide up his shirt and Tyler’s the first to speak up, “watch the hands, Iero.”

Frank smiles and pulls back, letting go, “couldn’t help it. Josh is a really good kisser.”

Tyler rolls his eyes and Josh moves back to his side, a light blush across his cheeks. Ryan spin the bottle and watches it turn a few times before it slowly lands on Gerard. Pete and Frank lean in closer, a little too eager. They both get on their hands and knees and crawl to the center, kissing slow. It’s only a little passionate and they take their time. It goes past five seconds but they don’t seem to mind going longer.

“Give someone else a turn already,” Mikey says.

They pull back and lick their lips before sitting back in their spots, looking interested in the other and a lot like they wanted more. Next it was Dallon’s turn. He nervously swallows and spins the transparent brown bottle. It circles around and instead of landing on Patrick, the way Brendon could tell he was hoping it would, it lands on him. Dallon goes wide eyed and lets out a nervous laugh. Patrick looks to Brendon before looking back to Dallon, “I don’t think he’s going to want to kiss me.”

But Brendon crawls over to him, emotionless and keeping his eyes on his. He goes wide eyed but soon Brendon’s tilting his head and pressing his lips to his. The blond alpha’s shocked but slowly kisses back. It’s a long kiss and Brendon’s certain he goes over five seconds, but no one says anything. When he pulls back Dallon looks at Patrick behind him before looking back to the alpha and giving a small smile and another laugh. Brendon puts his hand in his hair and pulls him in close to whisper in his ear, “how’s it feel knowing the first time you ever tasted Patrick is by kissing my lips?”

He pulls back and Dallon’s wide eyed and licking the shine off his mouth, breath catching in his throat. Brendon smiles and kisses him again, tongue licking at his for a second to get the remaining taste of slick out of his mouth before pulling it out and going to sit next to Patrick again.

“Wow,” Gerard says, stunned, “how good are you, Bren? You look like you stunned him.”

He shrugs, “what can I say? I’m excellent with my mouth.”

Dallon looks to him, looking red faced and embarrassed. He knew Brendon knew. The circle goes around and when it’s Patrick’s turn he spins, excited and when it goes around. It lands on Josh and the omega crawls over to press his lips to his gently. Patrick reaches up to hold his face and soon they’re both tilting their heads and deepening the kiss.

“That’s five seconds, you don’t have to keep going,” Mikey says.

Josh moves forward and Patrick lays back onto his back letting him crawl between his legs. When they pull back Patrick smiles and kisses his nose making the other let out a small laugh. Patrick sits up and Josh goes back to his spot. Brendon puts his hand on the back of the omega’s neck and lets his thumb stroke gently before letting go and spinning the beer bottle. It circles and lands on Dallon again and he turns to Patrick, “why don’t you do my kiss for me and we’ll head home?”

“You spun him," Patrick tells him, "you kiss him!”

Dallon crawls over to him and pushes him until he’s laying back on the floor. He sits on top of Brendon’s hips and leans down, kissing him slow, tongue shamelessly tracing the inside of his mouth. After a few seconds Brendon’s fist goes in the front of his shirt and pushes him back, “satisfied?

He gets out from under him and holds a hand out to Patrick, “we’re heading out.”

His hand goes through Dallon’s hair, making him look up at him, “try not to miss me too much.”

He doesn’t say anything and when the hand’s out of his hair he pats the side of his face before throwing his arm around Patrick’s waist and walking him out of the house. Patrick looks up at him, “what was that all about?”

“Nothing,” he says.

“Are you sure, that looked a little too-”

“What?”

“Territorial. Like you were kind of angry at him.”

“I’m not angry with him.”

He nods, “if you say so.”

Brendon opens the door for him and walks around the car to his side. He decides when he gets to his door that he is definitely not angry.

 

\---

 

He’s angry. He looks to Dallon and Patrick watching the alpha use the loud music as an excuse to get closer so they can talk. Dallon says something funny and smiles when Patrick laughs. Brendon waits until the alpha goes to get drinks before he walks over. He sits on the couch and smiles when he pulls Patrick into his lap.

“Hey, you made it,” he smiles.

“Of course, I did, wouldn’t miss it.”

Patrick kisses him and he slides his hands down the back of his shorts to hold onto his ass. The omega seems eager when his hands squeeze him and he wraps his arms around his neck kissing him slow. Brendon lets his hands move between going up to Patrick’s waist and going back down into his underwear. His eyes stay open and when Dallon comes out of the kitchen with two drinks in hand Patrick’s starting to kiss his neck. The alpha lets the position of his hands be known to the other man when he looks their way. Dallon stops in his tracks for a minute and Brendon takes one hand out of his shorts to put it in his hair. He pulls his head to the side and Brendon licks the newly exposed skin of his shoulder as he keeps his eyes on Dallon's. The alpha stands there and Brendon drags his tongue up his neck, letting Patrick grind into him.

The blond lets out little moans and scents his neck as he grinds into him. The other man stands awkwardly before walking over. He doesn’t say anything and Patrick eventually finds out he’s behind him when he notices Brendon looking up. Patrick turns and smiles brightly at him, “hey! Oh good, you got me a drink!”

He takes it and sips it before smiling, “thanks. That dancing earlier made me so thirsty!”

The alphas stare wordlessly at each other and Patrick looks between them, concerned, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Brendon says, “shit, I forgot, will you go give this to Frank for me?”

He takes a bag out of his pocket and Patrick holds it, “where’s he at?”

“Downstairs, get the money from him first, he owes me thirty-five.”

He nods and gets off him. Brendon takes his cup from him and Patrick heads happily down to the basement. Dallon looks as if he’s about to walk away when Brendon turns to him, “have a seat, I wanna talk to you.”

He looks nervous and watches as he gestures to the spot next to him, “sit.”

This time he does and holds his drink awkwardly and away from his body.

“You’ve got a crush on Patrick.”

Dallon shakes his head and Brendon sighs, “I want you to know he’s my boyfriend and I don’t plan on-”

“I’m not going to try anything,” he says quickly, “he and I are just friends, and-”

“Do not interrupt me,” he says slowly.

And the alpha shuts up. When it came to height Dallon was clearly the winner, but when it came to having a backbone he was practically a teddy bear compared to Brendon.

“I don’t plan on letting you continue to do...whatever it is that you’re doing.”

“I would never try to take what’s yours.”

“He’s not a possession. Not some trophy or property,” he explains, “I don’t own him.”

“Of course not,” he shakes his head, “I didn’t mean it like that. Patrick’s just my friend, I only think of him as my friend.”

“God,” he laughs, “if you’re going to lie to my face at least be good at it. It’s fucking obvious you like him. I see the way you look at him. Okay? I see the way you look at him when he isn’t looking, the way your hands linger when you hug him, the way you get when you think you’re alone with him. I see it okay? You wanna be friends with him? Fine. You wanna be friends with me? Fine. But don’t fucking lie to my face.”

“I like him,” he says.

“Now was that so hard,” he asks.

He looks to the cup in his hands, tapping it and watching the little waves it creates, “if you want me to leave Patrick alone I-”

“I didn’t say you had to leave him alone. Just stop making that face every time you see me next to him.”

“Face?”

“The face that makes you seem like someone just told you your dog died. It’s depressing, really kills the mood.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“No.”

“You don’t hate me?”

“Do you want me to hate you?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t hate you,” he says, “and if you want to be friends with Patrick be friends with Patrick.”

He looks to him confused, “you’re not going to try and keep me away from him?”

“Should I?”

“I mean, I like him,” he starts, “shouldn’t you want to keep him away?”

“I suppose, but you don’t look like you’d try anything so for now I don’t mind it,” he slides an arm around his shoulders, leaning in, “and if you do anything to hurt him I will hunt you down like an animal.”

His fingers go to the hair above his neck and pull it back making him suck in a breath. He leans in closer to his ear until his lips are only a few inches away, “and I will hurt you so bad your body wont be able to tell what’s pain and what’s pleasure.”

Dallon swallows hard and Brendon’s fingers thread through more of his hair down to his neck, his fingers brush over his scent gland and Dallon gasps and nearly spills his drink. The other alpha chuckles at the reaction and he touches it again on purpose making him tense up.

“I don’t think I’ll have to worry about you hurting anyone though,” he says, “you seem too... _sweet_ to hurt someone.”

He stops touching his neck and Dallon shifts in his seat before covering his groin with the cup. Brendon looks to the red cup before looking back to him. He doesn’t meet his eyes until the blush on his cheeks goes away.

“Yeah,” he nods, patting the side of Dallon’s face, “too sweet to hurt anyone.”

 

\---

 

Teasing Dallon had become his new favorite game, touching his neck, dressing Patrick up in short outfits and letting him sit next to Dallon or on his lap for a few cute and _friendly_ photos. It was easy to make the taller alpha blush, and it was even easier to make him hard. Brendon began to want to spend more time with him around Patrick, and he focused on him just as much as the omega. He couldn’t help but find certain things he did cute. The way he politely averts his eyes when Patrick’s skirts ride up or the way he’s quick to help either of them with anything. Brendon thinks it’s weirdly nice having him around.

They go into the restaurant together and Brendon makes sure to get the corner table in the room so it’s not completely lit up for everyone to see. He had been counting the days down and had been patiently waiting for today. Patrick had complained about feeling a little hot and Brendon knew the heat was going to set in tonight. He wasn’t sure if the omega knew, but Brendon was already preparing for it. He’d convinced Patrick to wear the skirt that nearly rode up all the way and underwear that were easy to get into. Then he waits, the blond was bound to turn to him, bound to say something or complain about his fever.

“Brendon,” he says softly in his ear.

_'Here it comes,'_ he thinks.

“Yeah, baby? What is it?”

He leans in closer to his ear, “I think I need to go to the bathroom.”

Brendon slides his hand up his skirt and leans in next to his ear, “want me to help?”

He nods and soon he pulls the fabric to the side and uses two digits to circle his hole. He bites his lip before pretending he’s fine. Brendon’s fingers slide inside him and the alpha leans in close to whisper to each other.

Patrick’s mouth opens and Brendon smiles, “right there?”

He nods and his breath gets caught in his throat for a moment. Brendon lets his fingers twist and curl while Patrick nods and tries not to make a sound.

“Nod if you want me to make you cum right here at this table.”

He nods a little to eager before spreading his legs a little wider. He kisses his neck and Patrick sighs softly. His fingers circle the spot inside him pressing and rubbing against it to make him hold back everything. Patrick clears his throat to cover a moan and after a minute he’s leaning back a little against the seat and Brendon kisses him hard letting him hum against his lips when he cums. His hole clenched around his fingers and when he pulls them out Patrick’s cupping his face and kissing him deeper, “I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick.”

He nods and Patrick gets up and heads to the bathroom when he adjusts his skirt. Brendon feels the extra slick he’d gathered on his fingers and looks to Dallon who’s sitting there, tense and awkward.

“You didn’t have to do that at the table.”

He smiles, “and here I thought you didn’t notice.”

“I could smell his--uh, you know, his-”

“Slick,” he asks, holding his hand up so he can see his fingers.

Dallon stares at them and nods, swallowing hard, “yeah, that.”

“Yeah. Smells good, doesn’t it? Sweet,” he says looking at his hand.

“Yeah…”

He looks at his hand with a certain hunger and Brendon smiles, holding it out to him, “if you want to taste it you can suck it off my fingers.”

He looks up from his fingers to his eyes and Brendon raises his brows letting him watch it trail down his fingers. The alpha shakes his head, “that’s. I shouldn’t do that.”

“Why not," he asks, cocking his head to the side, "I’m letting you.”

He stares back at them and doesn’t say anything. Brendon sighs, “well if you don’t want it then I’m gonna go wash my hands.”

He stands up and before he’s even out of the seat Dallon’s grabbing his hand and sucking his fingers into his mouth. His eyes close and he nearly moans around them when they're on his tongue. Brendon takes the opportunity to push his fingers in and out slow, watching his mouth stay around them and never open for them to be taken out. There are eyes watching them, but it doesn’t seem to bother either of them. Soon blue eyes open and Brendon pulls them out, Dallon getting a blush across his face as he looks down at his food. He pulls his hand back and wipes it clean when Patrick sits down beside him, “hey, what’d I miss?”

“Nothing,” Brendon smiles, “Dallon was just telling me just how good everything tastes.”

He looks to the brown eyed man and looks back to Patrick, “right.”

Brendon bites his lip and turns to Patrick, “why don’t we go back to our place for dessert? Maybe a movie?”

Patrick looks to Dallon and back to Brendon, “uh, yeah, sure. Maybe one movie before bed.”

The alpha turns his attention to Dallon, “what do you say?”

He nods, “yeah, sure. Sounds great.”

 

\---

 

Brendon watched the blond next to him squirm in his spot, trying to finish his ice cream while Dallon tried not to look at him and focus only on the TV. Brendon leans in, “want me to take care of you now?”

“The movie is almost over,” he says, “I can wait.”

The alpha smiles and kisses his neck, “why don’t I turn the light off and get under the blanket?”

Patrick hesitates to answer but soon nods and Brendon gets up, turning the light off and sliding under the blanket covering the omega's lap. He pulls the underwear completely off and drops them on Dallon’s shoe before spreading his thighs open and kissing up them. He doesn’t waste time and starts licking him open slow and Patrick lets out a soft breath. His tongue flicks teasingly at the hole in front of him and soon Patrick can’t help it. He moans and it’s clear what the sound is, there was no hiding it and when he realizes Dallon’s heard it he throws the blanket back and stands, “you’re going in heat. We need to get you in bed.”

Patrick nods and reaches for him, he picks Patrick up and turns to Dallon .

“I’ll just go,” he says, gesturing to the door.

“You wanna watch,” Brendon asks.

“What?”

Patrick looks to Brendon, “what?”

“Yeah, he can watch if he wants, I bet you’ll be even more vocal with an audience.”

Brendon’s fingers tease his hole and Patrick scents him while moaning.

“You sure, you don’t mind,” he asks, looking to Patrick.

The blond shakes his head quickly and they go towards to the bedroom, Dallon following. He sits at the end, Brendon getting Patrick on the bed and pulling off his clothes. When he pulls his jacket off one arm he looks to Patrick, “take off your skirt.”

He takes it off without protesting and when he’s naked Brendon’s pulling off the rest of his clothes and slotting himself between his legs. The blond looks up as far as he can seeing Dallon sitting in a chair looking at them. Brendon kisses his neck and adjusts his cock to slide it all the way inside him. Pale legs fall open wide before clamping around his body. The alpha nips at his skin and pulls his hips back, thrusting in slow. The omega lets his head fall back completely and his neck be covered in short small kisses. His teeth drag down his skin and Patrick reaches up with one hand to hold onto his shoulder while the other shuts over his mouth so Dallon can’t hear him. Brendon takes his hands off him and pins them by his head, thrusting a little harder.

“You like having another alpha watching you get fucked like this?”

Patrick moans in response but doesn’t say a single word. Brendon sucks on the spot in his neck that makes him let out a whine. There’s a short chuckle from the alpha before he stops thrusting. Patrick looks up at him, pouting while he turns his attention to Dallon, “why don’t you come over here and hold his hands down for me.”

The alpha’s eyes widen and he looks between him and Patrick before cocking his head to the side. Brendon nods and he gets up and makes his way over, hesitating to touch Patrick until Brendon nods and continues to fuck him. The omega’s eyes shut and Brendon shakes his head, “open your eyes, I want you to watch him watch you. I want you to see him see what a good little omega you are.”

Patrick lets out a moan and looks up to see Dallon’s face flushed and his cock hard in his jeans.

“Look at him, he’s so hard just watching me fuck you.”

Patrick’s body starts to leak more slick and the alphas watch as his face burns red. Brendon grabs Dallon’s hand and puts them on Patrick’s wrist as he pulls out. He looks up at him confused and Brendon goes back between his legs, holding his thighs apart, “hold him still.”

He does as he asks and Brendon puts his mouth back on his hole, shoving his tongue inside him. Patrick moans and pulls his wrists trying to free them from Dallon’s hold.

“That’ll keep you still, wont it? You like how it feels to be held down and eaten out so good like this?”

He goes back to what he’s doing and Patrick finally says one word.

“Yes!”

His legs try to shut, but Brendon holds them open and slides his tongue in making his back arch off the bed.

“Please,” he moans, “please, I’m gonna cum.”

Brendon doesn’t say anything and instead shoves his tongue inside him and circles his hole. Patrick lets out a moan so loud Brendon thinks he might have came already. Patrick tugs his hands trying to break free but Dallon keeps them pinned down. A loud whine escapes Patrick’s mouth and he cums hard, toes curling and chest heaving.

“Please,” he pants, “I want you inside me.”

“You just came,” Brendon says.

He whines, “please, Brendon, please?”

He nods and pulls his legs apart, sticking his dick against the slicked up entrance and pushing in again. He grabs his knees, holding them open while he thrusts into him. His whimpers fill the room and he looks to Dallon seeing him looking from his wet lips to Patrick underneath him. He lets go of Patrick’s legs and pulls him in, kissing him and letting him taste the slick. He kisses back eagerly before Brendon pulls away.

“Feels so good!”

Brendon thrusts into his prostate, making sure to hit it dead on each time. Patrick’s cock twitches, they watch it drool and leak cum onto his stomach. And, by the way Dallon was looking at it, he could tell the alpha wanted to lean down and lick it up. Brendon gives Patrick a peck on the lips before looking to Dallon and thrusting harder, “let me make him cum real quick and then I’ll pass him to you if you want.”

Dallon stares at him shocked and looks down to see that Patrick didn't seem to be bothered by that sentence one bit. The alpha watched as Patrick’s eyes closed when he looked as if he were getting closer to cumming again. His mouth falls open and head tilts back. His back arches off the bed and he moans loud when more cum shoots from the pink cock resting on his stomach. The breathy moan he let out was shaky and Dallon thinks it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. Brendon pulls out and strokes his cock slow at the sight of his boyfriend.

“Take off your clothes,” he tells Dallon.

Dallon lets go of Patrick and quickly strips, flinging different articles of clothing each way. When he’s naked Brendon gestures to the omega and he gets on the bed between his legs. He looks nervous and unsure and Brendon gets behind him, reaching between Patrick’s legs and gathering slick on his hand. He reaches around and takes Dallon’s cock in his hand, making him jump.

“Easy, tiger, just getting you ready for it.”

“Are you sure you want me to,” he asks to both of them.

Patrick nods desperately and Brendon smiles and gets closer to him, “put your hands under his knees.”

He does as he asks, hand holding on loosely. Brendon kisses the side of his neck, “relax, okay?”

“Easier said than done,” he tells him.

“I know you’re a virgin,” he whispers in his ear, “now calm down and let me help you.”

He lets out a slow breath and Brendon slides the tip in Patrick for him. He groans and grips his legs tighter, “oh, sorry!”

“You’re fine,” Brendon says, “he likes it rough. Pull him to you and push in all the way.”

He does as he says and soon he’s buried inside him with a groan coming from the omega.

“Now fuck him slow, alright?”

He nods and Brendon’s hand goes in his hair pulling it hard and making him groan, “oh and Dallon?”

“Yeah,” he asks, excitedly.

“Don’t you dare cum in him yet,” he commands.

“I’ll try not to,” he nods.

“If you cum in him,” he says, “I’ll have to fuck you until you’re hard enough to try again.”

He nods and takes everything slow, building up to a good pace. Brendon’s hands on his hips, looking over his shoulder. Patrick moans, “please! Faster!”

Brendon tightens his grip on him, “don’t do as he says. You do it too fast and you’ll cum. Remember, this is about him having an orgasm. You’ll get your turn.”

Dallon nods and Brendon kisses the back of his neck, “if you need help holding back tell me and I’ll get you something.”

“You’re kissing my neck,” he says.

“You want me to stop?”

He shakes his head and Brendon smiles, “keep your hips slow. He’s pretty sensitive already so it wont take him too long to cum.”

He nods and Brendon instructs him to lift Patrick’s hips up more. When the omega moans and grabs at the blanket, Dallon half moans in response.

“Hold him down while you fuck him, he likes it like that.”

The large hands wrap around his wrists, forcing him to lean down closer to him while he fucks him.

“Fuck him harder,” Brendon whispers.

He moans and does what he asks making Patrick let out a long whine, “faster, please!”

“Don’t,” Brendon says.

He tries to listen but also speeds up a tiny bit making Patrick moan, “I’m gonna cum!”

And that was the sentence Dallon never thought he’d hear Patrick say. He goes harder and faster and when Patrick opens his mouth and lets out a strangled moan Dallon can’t help himself. He cums hard inside him with a groan, panting on top of him and moving to kiss his neck. He only kisses it twice before Brendon’s grabbing him by his hair and yanking it hard. He groans and lets Brendon pull him up. He moves his hands from Patrick’s wrists to the spaces next to his hip.

“What did I tell you I was going to do if you came?”

“Ah,” he says between breaths, “you said you-ah! You said you were.” He catches his breath, “gonna fuck me until I got hard again.”

“And what did you do?”

“I came,” he says, head turning to look Brendon in the eyes.

They were dark and Dallon couldn’t help but feel a little turned on. Patrick looks to him, “don’t be mean to him, Bren. He _was_ a virgin, of course he came.”

“Suppose you’re right. Fine. I wont fuck you,” he says, “for now. Clean up the mess you made.”

He nods and goes to get up, Brendon’s hand stays in his hair and pulls it back, “ah, ah, ah, where do you think you’re going?”

“To the bathroom,” he says, confused, “to get a towel?”

He shakes his head with a smile, “nuh uh. Get between his legs and clean it up with your mouth.”

“You want me to lick that stuff out of him.”

“Yeah.”

He makes a face and Brendon raises a brow, “if you don’t want that in your mouth I’ll give you something else you can suck on.”

He looks at the cum and slick that seeps out and Brendon lets go of his hair. He lays between his legs and licks at the liquid slowly until Patrick moans. He looks up seeing Patrick relaxing and his cock still hard.

“When you clean it up keep licking until he cums over and over again. And don’t stop until your jaw hurts, that can be your punishment.”

He nods and Patrick moans, Dallon’s tongue working in and out of him until he’s shaking and getting wet again, “Dallon!”

And Brendon can tell that got him hard again. The alpha can’t keep up with how many times Patrick cums, just that he looks more and more exhausted by the second. After a few minutes Brendon taps Dallon’s shoulder and the alpha stops and pulls back, “what now?”

“We let him rest,” Brendon says, “he’ll need an hour or two and then we’ll fuck him again.”

Dallon nods and Brendon looks to the cum on Patrick’s stomach, “wanna lick it up or want me to get a towel?”

He leans in and lazily licks it off his stomach. Brendon smiles and when he’s finished he sets Patrick at the top of the bed, throwing the sheet over him and a pillow under his head.

“Now, we wait.”

“Should we talk about this whole situation,” Dallon asks.

“Later,” he nods, “we will later I promise.”

 

\---

 

When Patrick wakes up he’s painfully hard and whining. Brendon’s running his fingers through the blond hair and Patrick’s looking feverish.

“Don’t worry, baby, we’re gonna take real good care of you.”

Dallon looks to Patrick and then to the other alpha moving closer to him. Brendon moves as close as he can get and lets their cocks touch. Dallon straightens up and watches as the other alpha reaches down, wrapping his hands around them and slowly pumping them both.

“You--you’re touching me. Our dicks are touching,” he states.

“Want me to stop?”

He shakes his head and Brendon nods, “good, come here.”

Dallon leans down and kisses him and it’s not like the other ones. He didn’t do this to taste Patrick, he did it to taste Brendon. He tries to dominate the kiss a little bit and Brendon lets him while he jerks them off. Patrick’s looking at their cocks, eyes hungry and wanting.

“Are you gonna have me blow him while you fuck me,” he asks.

He shakes his head, “we’re both gonna fuck you. At the same time.”

“Two inside me,” he asks.

“Can you handle it?”

He nods and Dallon looks confused, “two in his--that’s too much isn’t it? He can’t handle that, can he?”

“He can handle big things in his hole,” he says, “can’t you, baby?”

He nods and looks to Brendon for direction. The alpha touches his cheek before looking to Dallon, “see? He can handle it. And I wouldn’t put my baby through anything he couldn’t handle.”

He nods and Brendon pats his cheek, “get between us and face him.”

He gets between them and faces Dallon with a sleepy smile. Brendon looks to him, “wanna go first or do you want me to do it?”

“You do it,” he says quickly.

Brendon nods and slides his cock around his hole, letting the slick drip over his cock and help him push in. Patrick bites his lip and rests his forehead on Dallon’s shoulder.

“One in,” Brendon says, “now you.”

“I don’t know,” he starts, “how should I-”

“Here,” Brendon says, reaching around him, “let me do it for you.”

Dallon feels his hand on his cock again and soon he’s pressing him in between Patrick’s hole and his own erection. He groans when the tip is in and Patrick takes in a sharp breath. Brendon stops and kisses his shoulder, “are you okay, baby?”

He nods, “just put it in slow and don’t move after that.”

He nods and helps Dallon sink in deeper. “Ah!” Once he’s in as far as he can go they stop and Patrick whines against Dallon’s collar.

“It’s in, baby, it’s all in,” he tells him, “does it hurt?”

“It feels too good,” he says, “it feels so good it hurts.”

“Okay,” he says, “I get it, I get it. You’re just sensitive right now even after we waited a little bit.”

He nods and puts his arms around Dallon’s torso, hugging him and putting his head in his neck. Dallon bites his lip and Brendon puts his fingers in his hair, “tell us when you’re ready, okay?”

He agrees and whenever the feeling goes away Patrick nods and moves his hips slow. Dallon moans and Brendon looks to him, “don’t cum until I tell you to this time.”

He nods and watches Patrick ride them, feeling how tight he is around their cocks. Brendon moans and nips at Patrick's shoulder making the blond jump. Dallon’s hands graze his skin at first before letting them roam everywhere he could reach. Brendon watches him out of curiosity and sees him kiss Patrick’s neck while he thrusts up into him. Patrick moans and Brendon smiles, “he being good to you, baby?”

He nods quickly.

“Then tell him what a good alpha he’s being.”

He moans at that and Brendon kisses up the other side of his neck. Patrick pants, “you’re--ah! Fuck! You’re such a good alpha, Dallon.”

And the alpha pulls back completely and looks at him nodding and reaching up to hold onto his shoulders while he bounces in his lap. Patrick lets out a long moan before leaning in and kissing his neck, “so good. Such a good alpha.”

“You’re a good omega too,” he says.

Brendon smiles when Patrick stops kissing, “you hear that, baby? You’re a good omega.”

Patrick pants and reaches for his face, holding it before resting his forehead against his.

“Dallon!”

“Say his name again,” Brendon commands.

“Dallon!”

“You like his cock?”

“Yeah!”

“Like how it feels inside you?”

“Yeah,” he says, leaning back against Brendon and moving his hips forwards and backwards.

“Tell him,” he says, “tell him how much you like it.”

“I like it,” he says.

“You like it or you love it?”

“I love it,” he says a little louder.

“Show him how much you love it,” he says, “tell him.”

“Ah! I love it,” he moans, “I love how your cock feels inside me. Ah! It’s so hot and big an--ah! It fucks me so good.”

Brendon rests his head on the top of his back, “you want him to cum inside you?”

“Want him to fill me up,” he moans back.

“Yeah? Want him to knot in you?”

He turns to look at Brendon, panting, “is that okay?”

“It’s okay,” he nods with a grin, “because I’m going to knot in you too.”

He smiles and kisses Brendon hard, “do it, alpha. Knot in me.”

He turns to Dallon and pulls him in to kiss him too, “both of you. Knot in me and fill me up.”

Dallon looks to Brendon and the alpha nods, “do as he says. You can fuck him as hard and as fast as you want, but make sure when you knot you do it when you’re deep inside him.”

“Whatever you want.”

The move faster, Patrick putting an arm behind him to hold onto Brendon while the other arm holds onto Dallon's shoulder. He rides them harder, hole taking in as much of them as it can while he focuses on the feeling. He throws his head back for a minute before leaning in and kissing Dallon. Patrick's eyes were half-lidded by the time he turns to Brendon and kisses him. Dallon reaches between them and takes Patrick's cock in his hand which makes the omega nearly scream. 

"That too much," Brendon asks.

And Patrick nods, nearly crying. 

"You ready to cum, baby?"

He nods again, looking at the alpha over his shoulder. Brendon kisses him, "go ahead, whenever you're ready." 

He rides faster, their cocks right against the spot inside him rubbing it. He moans and Dallon moves faster causing Patrick to let go of Brendon and hold onto him tight. He cums with a loud moan, his body shaking as they keep going. His hole clenches around them and soon their cum spills inside Patrick, mixing together as they rest their heads against the omega. Their knots swell inside him and Patrick's nails dig into Dallon's skin. 

"How's that feel, baby," Brendon asks. 

He nods and rubs his cheek against Dallon's collar, scenting him. Brendon kisses his neck, "good."

They wait in silence, scenting Patrick until their knots went down enough for them to pull out. When Patrick's on his feet his legs are shaky and their cum trickles out of him and down his thighs. Brendon gets him to the toilet and hands a wet rag to Dallon while he fills up the big bathtub. Dallon cleans him up and when Brendon stands and turns for Patrick, the alpha reaches for him and cleans him up too. When he's done he puts it in the laundry basket and Brendon uses his head to gesture to the tub before scooping up a sleepy Patrick. Once they're in the hot water Brendon's washing Patrick's skin.

"Feel better, baby?" 

He nods and closes his eyes completely. Dallon sits awkwardly in front of them and Brendon leans the omega forward against him to wash his back. Patrick's arms go around his neck and he softly scents him and kisses his chin.

"Was this a one time thing," Dallon asks and Patrick opens his eyes and looks up at him before turning to Brendon. 

The alpha lets out a breath of laughter, "think I'd help Patrick take your virginity if I wasn't interested?" 

"So it might happen again?"

"He's saying he wants to keep you around closer than just a casual hook up," Patrick says. 

"So what does that make me to you guys?" 

Brendon puts his elbow on the side of the tub and uses his hand to prop his head up, "hmm, our own personal plaything?" 

"Don't be mean," Patrick says, "he's not some toy. I see how you kiss him, you like him, I like him too." 

"Fine, fine, our boyfriend," Brendon says, "that is, if you want to be."

"Boyfriend," Dallon asks, "for both of you?" 

Brendon leans forward and holds onto Patrick's waist and sets his chin on his shoulder, "well, I think you're pretty cute and Patrick does too. So if you want to try that out we can. And if you don't like the idea you don't have to accept it."

"Being a boyfriend for both of you," he says, "does that mean I can kiss both of you?"

"If you want."

"What about sex? Can I do it with both of you?"

Brendon wiggles his brows and Patrick nods, "yeah you can do it with both of us." 

"You can do it with one of us, both of us. I can fuck you," Brendon answers, "or you could fuck me. Whatever you want to do I guess. So, what do you say? Wanna complete our triangle?"

"Want to live with us and be our boyfriend," Patrick asks, "or do you not want to be here?" 

He looks to them both, a pink tint to his cheeks, "no, no. This is good, this is great!" 

Patrick and Brendon smile up at him and he nods putting his forehead to theirs, "this is _exactly_ where I want to be."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Yes, I know I need to update the Hide and Go Sleep fic. But I found out I'm losing this game I'm playing so I wrote this instead because I'm competitive as hell. Anyway, I couldn't have written this one for Bingo without the help of my BEST BUDDY so I'd like to say big thanks to them for the help, you're the best! 
> 
> Thanks :) for :) the :) help! :)


End file.
